Quest items (DXHR)
Quest items are special items related to specific quests in Deus Ex: Human Revolution ''and The Missing Link. Below is a chronological list of all the items, along with their descriptions and what exactly they relate to. Deus Ex: Human Revolution 'The Typhoon Augmentation Prototype' '' Prototype of the Typhoon Personal Defense System This is a prototype of an advanced personal defense augmentation, called the "Typhoon", that Sarif Industries has developed for use by United States intelligence agencies. The Typhoon later becomes an unlockable augmentation for 2 Praxis points. Related quest: Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant 'Hacker Brain Chip' '' TYM CoreTech Model 76-F Neural Hub MODIFIED'' The Neural Hub is the core processing unit for all post-human augmentation technologies. It is the gateway through which all augmentations are connected, via deep-brain neural command fibers, allowing the user to interface directly with their enhancements and operate them seamlessly. All augmentation users must possess a neural hub in order to function. This unit was implanted in a Purity First terrorist who attacked the Sarif Industries plant in Milwaukee Junction. It has been illegally modified with an additional solid-state protein chain data storage module, known as a Wetdrive. After-market modification of Neural Hub hardware is strictly prohibited under the World Health Organization's Global Directives for Implanted Technology and Medicine. Alteration of these systems can result in infection by data virus, system crashes and the inducement of Cybernetic Discognition Disorder COD also known as Cyberpsychosis. Related quests: Investigating the Suicide Terrorist 'Data Storage Device' '' Flash Drive Containing Security Footage'' Still popularly called a 'flash' drive, this portable device actually uses Spintronic technology to store massive amounts of data. This one contains security footage Brian Tindall used to blackmail Tim Carella, a Sarif employee. Related quest: Lesser Evils 'Bracelet' '' Megan Reed's Bracelet'' A Reed family heirloom, this bracelet was passed down to Megan by her grandmother. Related quest: Motherly Ties 'Package of Drugs' '' Illegal Drugs'' A package of illegal drugs found in O'Malley's apartment. Jenny Alexander may be able to use this to help her case against the crooked cop. Related quest: Cloak & Daggers 'Corporate Passport' '' Travel Documents Encoded with Your Biometrics'' Given to you by Sarif, this corporate passport contains biometric information that can be used to authenticate your identity when traveling abroad. When all security mechanisms are properly implemented, it is virtually impossible to forge. Related quest: Hunting the Hacker 'Hive Membership Card' '' Allows Platinum VIP Access to the HIVE Nightclub'' This platinum status Membership Card gives you free access any night of the week to the HIVE nightclub in Lower Hengsha. Related quest: Hunting the Hacker 'Package of Drugs' '' Illegal Drugs'' A significant amount of contraband drugs. Mei Suen has suggested that you could plant them in Diamond Chan's apartment. Related quest: Rotten Business 'Jaya's Memory Chip' Upgrades Memory Chip for an Augment An upgraded chip for a cranial augmentation that enhances Eidetic memory and calculation ability, as well as providing Encyclopedic knowledge and enhanced data storage. Bobby Bao, the Hive bartender, will be unhappy to get it back. Related quest: Bar Tab 'Smart Card' Tai Yong Medical Employee Card A Tai Yong Medical employee identification card belonging to Belltower Security Guard Ren Waifu. It enables him to gain access to Tai Yong Medical's Lower City factory via the employee shuttle. Related quest: Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical 'Hacked Smart Card' Hacked Tai Yong Medical Employee Card A Tai Yong Medical employee identification card belonging to Belltower Security Guard Ren Waifu. Arie van Bruggen altered the card's integrated circuitry using biometrics obtained from your passport. So the card will now enable you to gain access to Tai Yong Medical's Lower City factory via the employee shuttle. Related quest: Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical 'Access Card' Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory Access Card A security card that provides access to the Lee Geng Memorial Laboratory in the upper half of the Tai Yong Medical building. Related quest: Searching for Proof and Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical 'Handheld Playback Device' '' Evidence Obtained from Eliza'' A data recorder given to you by Eliza Cassan; it holds a copy of an audio transmission that implicates Dr. Isaias Sandoval, William Taggart's aide-de-camp, in the kidnapping of Megan Reed's team. Related quest: Finding Isaias Sandoval 'V.I.P. Pass Card' '' VIP Access to the Convention Center'' This special invitation pass card will allow you to attend a speech being given by William Taggart, the founder of the Humanity Front organization. He is speaking at the Mullins Convention Center in downtown Detroit. Related quest: Finding Isaias Sandoval 'Radford's Trauma Kit' '' Helps Relieve Radford's Suffering'' A trauma kit belonging to Brent Radford, which contains a few doses of morphine. Related quest: Acquaintances Forgotten 'Photographs' '' Childhood Photos'' A collection of pictures of Adam Jensen as a child. Related quest: Acquaintances Forgotten 'Data Chip' Contains Classified Panchaea Documents A data chip containing classified information about Panchaea. It should be returned to Mengyao, Hugh Darrow's contact in Lower Hengsha. Related quest: Corporate Warfare 'Unknown Handheld Device' A Harvester Contraption A 'repurposed' handheld technological gadget that was given to you by a Harvester contact. Apparently Tong's son will know what it does and how to use it. It is secretly able to turn any user in possession of the handheld device invisible, similar to the cloaking augmentation in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Related quest: You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours 'Tong's Explosive "Package"' C4 Plastic Explosives A plastic explosive known as Composition C, equipped with a detonator and timer devices. It was left for you (compliments of Tong Si Hung and his Harvester boys) inside a locker at Belltower's Seaport in Lower Hengsha. Related quest: Stowing Away 'Data Disc' Viral Program A computer virus, created by Dr. Vasili Sevchenko, that has been designed to override security protocols at Omega Ranch. When uploaded to the facility's security computer, it will scramble the guards' abilities to track implanted GPL devices. Related quest: Rescuing Megan and Her Team The Missing Link 'Stasis Pod Battery' Rechargeable CSP battery A rechargeable, deep cycle battery; this one is designed specifically to power cryogenic stasis pods over a sustained period of time. Related quest: Acceptable losses 'Biometric Data Disc' '' A data disc containing biometric data'' This data disc contains security clearances and biometric information for "Corporal Alan Tyler", the pseudonym given to you by Lieutenant Commander Keitner. You must upload it at a security mainframe in the detention camp's central command tower to gain access to the restricted Interrogation Wing. Related quest: In the belly of the beast 'Launcher Barrel for Rocket Launcher' Barrel array for 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System The modular version of the 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System, a heavy weapon used primarily against installations, armored targets, or a large numbers of enemies, is comprised of three elements. This component, the Launcher Barrel module, is the firing tube and primary mechanism for the weapon. Related quest: Quinn's scavenger hunt 'Trigger Module for Rocket Launcher' Trigger mechanism and core component for 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System The modular version of the 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System, a heavy weapon used primarily against installations, armored targets, or a large numbers of enemies, is comprised of three elements. This component, the Core Unit, contains the firing mechanisms, floating trigger array and grip-stock. Related quest: Quinn's scavenger hunt 'Scope Assembly for Rocket Launcher' Aiming sight and targeting scope for 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System The modular version of the 329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System, a heavy weapon used primarily against installations, armored targets, or a large numbers of enemies, is comprised of three elements. This component, the Targeting Module, comprises the electronics and sensing gear for aiming the weapon and tracking targets. Related quest: Quinn's scavenger hunt 'Burke's Spare Retinal Prostheses' A set of Eye-Know Retinal Prostheses that has been custom-made for Pieter Burke A custom-made variant of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis. This one has been manufactured by the Tai Yong Medical Corporation especially for Belltower Commander Pieter Burke. As the basic "chassis" for all optical augmentations, it must be implanted in the human eye and attached to an optic nerve before it will work. Related quest: In the belly of the beast 'Modified Burke's Spare Retinal Prostheses' Modified A set of Eye-Know Retinal Prostheses that has been custom-made for Pieter Burke A custom-made variant of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis. It was manufactured as a gift for Belltower Commander Pieter Burke and recently modified by Base Mechanic Garvin Quinn. Quinn's Modifications will fool a retinal scanner into believing the eye is implanted in Burke, thus enabling passage into a restricted area. Related quest: In the belly of the beast 'Data Storage Device (Blue)' This disc is labeled "OCM/Panchaea." A rewritable data storage device that contains holographically-encoded information. Data retrieval can only be accomplished by inserting the disc into the correct display board. This disc has been labeled "OCM/Panchaea 1 thru 5". Related quest: N/A More information: Data storage devices 'Data Storage Device (Red)' '' This disc is labeled "OCM/Australia."'' A rewritable data storage device that contains holographically-encoded information. Data retrieval can only be accomplished by inserting the disc into the correct display board. This disc has been labeled "OCM/Australia". Related quest: N/A More information: Data storage devices 'Data Storage Device (Green)' '' This disc is labeled "OCM/Moonebase Omega."'' A rewritable data storage device that contains holographically-encoded information. Data retrieval can only be accomplished by inserting the disc into the correct display board. This disc has been labeled "OCM/Moonbase Omega". Related quest: N/A More information: Data storage devices 'Trauma Kit' Helps relieve suffering A trauma kit found inside the Underwater Laboratory, which contains a few doses of morphine. Related quest: N/A More information: The player may use this on a nearby test subject in Dr. Kavanagh's lab as euthanization, to end her suffering. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items